


Love Through a Mirror (YuuMika)

by LiesxDeceive



Category: Mikayuu - Fandom, yuumika - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Mika - Freeform, Mikaela - Freeform, Mitsuba - Freeform, Other, Shinoa - Freeform, SotE, Yaoi, Yoichi - Freeform, fujoshi, mikaelahyakuya, mikayuu, mirror, ons - Freeform, yuumika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesxDeceive/pseuds/LiesxDeceive
Summary: Begun: June 26, 2016❧ Book Ꮖ of the Crystalline SoulsBio is coming soon.I suck, i know. But brief summary for ya'll:Different worlds. Mirrors. Two boys who fell in love.-------------------------------------------© Kalona.{LiesxDeceive}





	1. ❧ | ℓσνє тняσυgн α мιяяσя

 

 

To start this story off, I simply want to say, this is my first time writing a 'Mikayuu' fan fiction and although I am a tad bit nervous, I hope you all enjoy it.

**But! I am planning on writing all the chapters to this story, and when done, then uploading it.**  
**So if you have any comments or ideas for any future chapters, I apologize in advance because the chapters most likely will already be made.**

**But if you'd still want to, you may give suggestions.**

**Other then that, I believe i am done speaking.**

**As stated before, I hope you all enjoy 'Love Through a Mirror'**

**Ciao.**  
**\- Kalona.**


	2. ❧ | ¢нαρтєя σиє ρ1

.  
❧ Tнιя∂ ρєяѕσи'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє 

"Oi, Bakayuu, do you mind getting off your lazy ass and helping us?"  
Impetrated the tall teen with filaments of roseate. His russet oculus' burning with irritation; glaring at messy-charcoal locks of the sleeping male, whom laid before him on a bed; not more than five feet away.

Receiving no response, except a few couple loud snores. The salmon-haired boy huffed in annoyance, carefully setting down the box he held and nudged Yuu roughly.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake the hell up and help for once in your life. This isn't a spa."

Grunting, the messy-charcoal locks of the slumbering boy swayed from movement, their face coming in contact with the salmon-haired one and eyes; slowly blinking from exhaustion.

"Whaaaat, Kimizuki?! Can't you see i'm sleeping? Darn Lamp-post! Go shine your light of annoyance somewhere else!" Yuu scoffed while pulling the covers over him and beginning to continue dreaming in his land of make believe. 

Shaking his head in disgust, Kimiuzki left the room and returned to the vehicle outside.

⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

"Couldn't get him."  
He stated to the two teenaged girls who were carrying boxes while rolling their eyes in irritation. 

"Are you serious? All he did was open the door to the house while carrying the cat cages for Asuramaru, Kiseki-Ō, Gekkōin, Shi and Tenjryu!" Exclaimed one of the girls. Her fingers digging into the edges of the cardboard box while her teeth gritted and body shook from frustration, "Ugh, I'm going to get him!."  
She grunted, slamming the box into's Kimizuki's arms and  
stomping off towards the house.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you, Yūichirō Hyakuya!" She exasperatedly yelled. 

⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo coconut glazed poptarts! yes, it's me, Kalona. 
> 
> ❧ 
> 
> And I know in the previous chapter I said, i'd maybe write all the chapters before publishing and that they will be out soon.
> 
> ✇
> 
> AND! They were..until unfortunately they all were deleted. (Not going into explanation because it frustrates me)  
> Therefore, i'll just try to update this as fast and best as I can. 
> 
> ✑
> 
> Yes, i know it's short, but i wanted at least something out and i'm trying to still remember what the earlier chapters were about since i was already at chapter 16 or 17.
> 
> Also! Earlier, when (just in case if you didn't know, Mitsuba was talking. She said Shi.  
> Shi is Shinoa's demon and while reading about it on Wiki, it stated something about them having a strong bond and that Shinoa called her Shi. So I decided to use that instead of: Shikama Dōji.
> 
> But bleh, i'll stop rambling now. 
> 
> Ciao.  
> \- Kalona


	3. ❧ | ¢нαρтєя σиє ρ2

 ❧ Yυι¢нιяσ'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

Groaning in frustration, i roll on to my other side. Once again wrapping the blanket around me and shutting my eyes. But nothing.

_Why can't i stay asleep?!_   
_Freaking Kimiuzki, ruining my slumber. How dare he? I carried in the felines!_

Giving up, I roll out of bed, yawing and head towards the door. Practically dragging my feet there, "I'm so tired. Geesh. A 10-15 minute nap won't kill anyone!" I whisper-yell while opening the door. Only to find an irked girl in front of me. Her amethyst eyes blazing in me with the same impression they show, and face drawing me a clear conclusion on what will happen.

"Woah, woah, hey there..Mitsu, what's with the whole 'i'm going to kill you' look?" I catechize, frantically moving my hands while shaking my head.

"What were you doing; just now, Yūichirō?" Mitsu impetrates. Her hardening gaze never leaving mine.

"I-i..." looking down, lost for words. There's no way of backing out of this..

_Here goes nothing.._

"I-i..was taking a nap." I mutter, looking down, observing Mitsuba's reaction through the cluster of my eyelashes.

Her face wrinkled in disgust and a un-noticeable, yet now completely acknowledgeable fist comes into my view.

But before I can say or do anything.

I am hugged by caliginous.

      ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

 

                   

 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Yes, i know, another author's note. Annoying.  
> But, as you can see i decided to update once more. This chapter and the previous one take place exactly after another, so i'll probably just merge them later, but i'm lazy right now. So bleh.  
> Deal with it. c:  
> I'll most likely post chapter two in a bit. 
> 
> Ciao.  
> \- Kalona.


	4. ❧| ¢нαρтєя тωσ



 ❧ Yυι¢нιяσ'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

Groaning in frustration, i roll on to my other side. Once again wrapping the blanket around me and shutting my eyes. But nothing.

_Why can't i stay asleep?!_   
_Freaking Kimiuzki, ruining my slumber. How dare he? I carried in the felines!_

Giving up, I roll out of bed, yawing and head towards the door. Practically dragging my feet there, "I'm so tired. Geesh. A 10-15 minute nap won't kill anyone!" I whisper-yell while opening the door. Only to find an irked girl in front of me. Her amethyst eyes blazing in me with the same impression they show, and face drawing me a clear conclusion on what will happen.

"Woah, woah, hey there..Mitsu, what's with the whole 'i'm going to kill you' look?" I catechize, frantically moving my hands while shaking my head.

"What were you doing; just now, Yūichirō?" Mitsu impetrates. Her hardening gaze never leaving mine.

"I-i..." looking down, lost for words. There's no way of backing out of this..

_Here goes nothing.._

"I-i..was taking a nap." I mutter, looking down, observing Mitsuba's reaction through the cluster of my eyelashes.

Her face wrinkled in disgust and a un-noticeable, yet now completely acknowledgeable fist comes into my view.

But before I can say or do anything.

I am hugged by caliginous.

      ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

 

                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening the door and freeing the cats. He tiredly smiles, "Done, now i'll go catch up on some sleep. Stupid game keeping me up all night. Tsk."
> 
> Walking towards his room. Yuu plops himself onto his bed. Slumber instantly taking over him.
> 
> ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘
> 
> MMMM, SOME KIMIZUKI X YOICHI GOING ON.  
> MMMM. 
> 
> \- Kalona.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

  
OKAY, SOOOO I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS QUICK SO I CAN FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND CHIZZ. 

LAST chapter since it's a **_flashback,_** all of it's slanted.

A few things are slanted and highlighted, if it's like that, then it's a thought that the narrator is thinking.

(Yes, it's obvious, but JUST IN CASE, CAUSE I DON'T WANT ANYONE GETTING ALL CONFUSED ON ME.)))

Examples:

❧ Flash Backs.

_I held him so tight as if i'd lose him in any second._

❧ Flashback thought's.

**_I held him so tight as if i'd lose him in any second._ **

❧ Thoughts in general without any flashbacks.

 _I_ _held_ _him_ _so_ _tight_ _as_ _if_ _i'd_ _lose_ _him_ _in_ _any_ _second._

**_OKAY,_ **

ITS ALL EXPLAINED.  
YA'LL SHOULD BE GOOD NOW.

Ciao.  
\- Kalona.


	6. ❧ | ¢нαρтєя тняєє

❧ Yυι¢нιяσ'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

"Yuu-san, Yuu-san," a delicate utterance projected. As i felt my right arm lightly being nudged.  
"Yuu..wake up. She couldn't of possibly hit you that hard.." she trailed off.

Lazily, i forcibly open my eyes and stare at Shinoa, sitting beside me. Her eyes frowning with worry but a small smile quickly blooming on to her face as she held my hand, "You're up! Finally. You've been knocked out for the past 4-5 hours! Mitsu sure does have some strength." She giggles.

"W-what..?" I croak, my eyebrows knitting in confusion as she spoke.

 _Knocked_ _out..?_  
_When..?_

"Oi, she sure did get you good! You don't even remember! Haha. Well, i'll explain it then for you." She smiles, beginning to explain what happened. 

⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

"Now, what's the lesson you have learned?" Shinoa asks, maturely as if she were my superior.

 _As_ _if._

 **"Never** tell the truth to Mitsuba."  
I reply, rubbing my now bruised cheek.

"Ugh, no! It's to not be lazy!" Shinoa exasperates, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oo. Well, i guess that too." I shrug.

"You're hopeless, Yuu. What will we ever do with you? Hmph. Welp, we're all unpacking, you should at least help us with that. I set a cup of tea besides you on the night-stand and a ice pack for your cheek. Place it on there for five minutes and put it on again in ten. After you finished your tea, and are ready. Come down and help. Okay?" She explains, as she gets up; off the bed and heads toward the door. Looking back over her shoulder and at me.

I nod, hoping she'll take it as a yes, for i am too tired to speak.

Shinoa smiles and swivels her head back to the door, her lilac locks swaying as she leaves. Her copper eyes which glowed with kindness, began edging into my memory.

Exhaling loudly, i face the ice pack and tea besides me on the night table. Taking the ice pack, i place it onto my cheek as instructed before, wincing at the coldness. And sip my tea. It's warm liquid sweetness hydrating my parched mouth. My tastebuds exploding from this heavenly perfect drink. It's pleasurable taste quickly causing me to forget about the blazing cold sensation on my now numb cheek.

"Hmm.." I hum, savoring each sip, for after this, i'd unfortunately have to help and this temporary heaven would have to end.

 _We_ _finally_ _did_ _it.._  
_And_ _we're_ _all_ _living_ _together.._  
_Just_ _how_ _we_ _dreamed_ _when_ _we_ _were_ _all_ _younger.._  
I smiled as i began to remember the small memory from my childhood.

᯼ ғʟᴀsʜ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᯼  
❧Tнιя∂ ρєяѕσи'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

 _Scarlet_ _and_ _Cerulean_ _stained_ _the_ _sky_ _above_ _them,_ _beautifully_ _bleeding_ _together_ _creating_ _a_ _vibrant_ _amaranthine_ _abyss,_ _as_ _the_ _clouds_ _glowed_ _and_ _mixed_ _with_ _all_ _of_ _it_ _so_ _amazingly._ _She_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _smile_ _as_ _she_ _shared_ _the_ _unrealistic_ _view_ _with_ _him,_ _hand_ _in_ _hand_ _as_ _her_ _friends_ _stood_ _beside_ _them,_ _admiring_ _as_ _well._

 _"Hey..this_ _might_ _sound_ _stupid._ _But_ _one_ _day..i_ _want_ _to_ _live_ _with_ _all_ _of_ _you!_ _All_ _in_ _one_ _home_ _like_ _a_ _big_ _family!"_ _The_ _voice_ _cheered,_ _filled_ _with_ _hope_ _and_ _genuine_ _happiness._

 _"Oi,_ _Yoichi._ _No_ _way,_ _i_ _have_ _my_ _little_ _sister."_ _Kimizuki_ _objected,_ _taking_ _his_ _gaze_ _off_ _the_ _beautiful_ _view_ _and_ _looking_ _at_ _Yoichi,_ _causing_ _him_ _to_ _slightly_ _pout_ _in_ _disappointment_ _but_ _soon_ _replacing_ _it_ _with_ _a_ _smile._

 _"We'll_ _bring_ _her_ _with_ _us!"_ _He_ _suggested._

 _"Yeah!_ _We'll_ _bring_ _her!_ _I_ _like_ _the_ _idea_ _of_ _us_ _living_ _together_ _and_ _being_ _one_ _big_ _family!"_ _Another_ _voice_ _joined_ _in_ _as_ _he_ _held_ _the_ _girl's_ _hand_ _a_ _bit_ _tighter_ _and_ _faced_ _her,_ _"I_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _all_ _of_ _you_ _forever."_

 _Her_ _lightly_ _tanned_ _skin_ _erupting_ _into_ _a_ _dark_ _crimson_ _as_ _the_ _boy_ _did_ _so,_ _lilac_ _filaments_ _cascading_ _over_ _her_ _copper_ _eyes_ _as_ _she_ _simply_ _smiled,_ _"Yuu-san..."_

 _"I_ _like_ _the_ _idea_ _too,_ _Yoichi!_ _Hehe,_ _yes!_ _One_ _day_ _we'll_ _all_ _live_ _together!"_ _Mitsuba_ _chanted._

 _"One_ _day!"_ _They_ _all_ _chorused,_ _facing_ _the_ _sky_ _and_ _holding_ _hands,_ _"One_ _day!"_

    ᯼ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ғʟᴀsʜ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᯼

  ❧ Yυι¢нιяσ'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

Taking the last sip of my tea, i carefully place the cup back on to the night stand and remove the warm covers. Tiredly standing up while rubbing my eyes and releasing a yawn. As i jogged down the stairs, hearing a bunch of..laughs?

I follow the voices to the living room, finding all of them in a circle on the auburn stained wooden floor near the window laughing.

 _I_ _thought_ _they_ _were_ _unpacking..?_  
I think to myself as i watch them giggle away, while Yoichi was sitting there, his head down and clutching on to his clothes as Kimizuki sat there with his lips slightly parted and eyes widen incredibly.

Not taking the choice of creating any sound or movement to let them know i was there, i sit besides Shinoa. Which automatically shut her up as she saw my clenched jaw.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Oo, Yuu-san, simmer down. Just a small game of Truth or Dare." She reassured with a small smile.

Blinking, i ask again, "What happened?"

"I dared Yoichi to kiss Kim-"

"You did whaaaat?! Why would you do that? Can't you te-" i cut myself off as pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a loud sigh while facing Yoichi, "Are you okay?"

His head still faced the floor but a mop of bister hair swayed as he nodded.

 _Good_.

Removing my hand and leaning in towards Shinoa, "You can't just do that, especially knowing how Yoichi feels towards Kimizuki." I whisper.

"Ooh yes i can! Shh, don't tell me what to do, i'm turning him into a man, he'll live," She replies; facing Kimizuki, "You, close your mouth before a flies goes in there."

Kimzuki quickly shut his mouth and gulped loudly.

 _Still_ _probably_ _not_ _able_ _to_ _process_ _what_ _just_ _happened_ _Poor_ _fucker._

Shinoa stands up and yawns, "Welp. That's enough unpacking for now. I'm busted, i'm heading off to bed, Mitsuba if you want, join me. Yuu, feed our babies for us, okay?" She requests as she exits the room and climbs up the stairs. Soft thuds echoing throughout the house with each step she took.

"Hm. Not going to pass on that offer, it's late anyway. Night boys, see you guys tomorrow." Mitsuba states as she also leaves the room, leaving Yoichi, Kimizuki and i left in the living-room.

"Tsk. Of course she leaves that to me." I scoff.  
"Hey, Yoichi, if you want, you can sleep with me. I can't imagine how awkward this must be for the both of you." I suggest giving him a smile.

The boy slowly raised his head away from the ground and connected his gaze to me. His cheeks stained pink.  
"N-no..that's fine. It was just a dare, right?" He laughs, trying to cover up his embarrassment, "I'll stay with Kimi. Unless he wants otherwise..." Yoichi trailed off, looking up at the salmon-haired teen.

Shaking his head, he laughs, "Haha, yeah, it's just a dare. I'm fine with bunking with you as well."

"Alright..well, i'm going to go too, i agree with the girls. Night you two." Yoichi says, also leaving.

"Night." We chorus, watching Yoichi leave.

"Bring it up, and i'll kill you." Kimizuki threatens. 

"Wasn't going to, telephone pole." I defend, standing up and heading towards the kitchen, looking for the cat food. Yet not finding it at all.

"It's in the left upper cabinet above the sink, bakayuu." Kimizuki stated, going up the stairs, his voice fainting the more he went up.

"Tsk. Could've figured that out for myself." I grunt, opening the cabinet and retrieving the food for the cats while then also opening the cans and placing them on to the floor, not knowing where the cat dishes were.

Thuds and skittering quickly filling the air as i did so, the felines quickly coming after the food.  

"Hungry fuckers." I laugh, watching them, but soon pouting as i remembered everyone went off to bed and i'm the only one awake.

"Fuck, this sucks. What am i supposed to do?" I question, looking around, only boxes coming into view.

"..no."

    ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREECH.  
> I DON'T SHIP YUUNOA SO THIS is kILLING ME. But eh, IT's NEEDED FOR THE PLOT.  
> Also, i don't know about Kimi's lil sister, i either have the idea of her dying, she recovered and is now with her parents living all good and chizz or bleh. But that's why she's not with them currently.  
> don't kill me. I have a wife and kids. (':
> 
> Ciao.  
> \- Kalona.


	7. ❧| ¢нαρтєя fσυя

❧ Ꭲнιя∂ ρєяѕσи'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

The young girl sat there alone, disgust written on her face as she glared at the other girls, playing with their dolls.

"Why are they so interested in something so pointless?" She mumbled to herself, continuing to watch the squealing girls.

"What are you doing?" A voice rang, curiosity filling their body as they confusingly looked at the small girl; [whose attention was else where.]

She jumped from the unexpected voice, her lilac locks feeling as if each strand was standing on every end as she gasped, nearly falling off her seat.

"N-Nothing!" She defends, looking down and away from the dark haired boy, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Okay." He replied, taking a seat besides her, shrugging as if It was nothing.

"What are you doing..?" She asked.

"What does it look like i'm doing? I'm sitting next to you. By the way, hiiiiii! i'm Yūichirō Amane. But you can call me Yuu." He smiled.

"S-Shinoa..Shinoa Hiragi.." The small girl uttered. Taken back by the young boy's striking features. Green blazing eyes..filled with so much life, framed by dark eyelashes as rich dark filaments caused his skin to lightly glow. The contrasts were a perfect combination for beauty.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't mention it before but..i also came here because you were sitting by yourself. Seemed lonely..so i thought to myself (BLACK BUTLER? ANYONE?) I wonder if she would want to be my friend?" He explained, looking at Shinoa.

The young female was taken back. Not expecting those words. But smiled, a small gesture, yes. But she did her best to muster up all of her appreciation.

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be continued.  
> this is a draft (from july?) but it's currently 4:54 am and i want it posted because ADAGWJKW  
> I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER  
> SCREW IT  
> IT WILL BE POSTED  
> I'LL POST A PART TWO OR SOMETHING


	8. ❧ | ¢нαρтєя fινє

             

❧ Ꭲнιя∂ ρєяѕσи'ѕ ρєяѕρє¢тινє

     "...I AM SO BORED. HOLY FUCK!" Yuichiro screams while face first plunging into the couch, his voice muffling at the "HOLY FUCK!" part.

   Shinoa, coming out of no where laughs. Making her way up to Yuu with a big grin, "Well you certainly aren't going to entertain yourself that way now are you, cherryboy?" 

   "Fuck. Off." He muffles.  
"Ah, Yuu-san no need to use such language!" She teasingly says, "How bout we watch a movie then, hm?" 

     Yuu removes his face from the soft couch, looking up at the lilac female. "Hmph....I don't know Shinoa..last time we saw a movie together you put on some shitty romance one." He grumpily replies, debating whether or not he should watch the movie with her.

  "Well what if it was your pick..hm? How does that sound?" She asks.

"Hmph..nah. I have a better idea!" He grins.

"And what would that be?" She tilts her head to the side, keeping her gaze on Yuu. 

"LAMP POST! YOICHI! MITSU!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!"

 

                   ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

 

     The five young adults sat in a circle in the living room. The occasional clock ticking as silence arose here and again. Thanks to the Yuu, they were all playing truth or dare...once again. Regardless of the night weeks ago that occured. It was now Kimizuki's turn, "Hey, baka-yuu. Truth or dare?"

"Dare mother fucker!" Yuu squeals, "Show me what cha got!" 

   Kimizuki smiles, the gear in his head turning as he thought of the perfect dare for Yuu. 

"I dare you to go into the room." 

"WAIT WHAT? NO! NO! THAT ISN'T FAIR! Isn't there a rule or something that you can't dare something like that?! Asshole don't dare me to go into there when you are too pussy to even do it yourself!" Yuu yells, fear sprouting in his stomach at just the mention of the room. 

"No I'm not! And there is no rule! Do it baka-yuu or I'll tell everyone on social media of how much of a scaredy cat you are." Kimizuki blackmails. 

"No...Shinoa! Yoichi! Mitsu! Help me.. You can't expect me to freaking go in there!" He yells again.

"Sorry Yuu, a dare is a dare." Mitsuba laughs.

"Kimizuki-san..maybe you are being a bit too...harsh. You shouldn't dare him to.." Shinoa says, supporting Yuu.

"Thank you so much Shinoa!" Yuu smiles.

                 ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

"Fuck you all." Yuu murmurs as he made his way to the room. Going down the stairs and walking across the room. Half way there and he already could feel the damn bad, creepy vibes from it. "This house was too good to be fucking true, of course we just had to have a fucking basement with a creepy ass door. Fuck you who built this house and fuck you Lamp post." He murmurs to himself again as he now was face to face with the black wooden door. Paint chipping off here and there.  
"Here goes nothing..."

    Yuu slowly put his hand on the knob and turn it, opening the door little by little expecting some creepy shit to happen..  
Yet nothing did so far.  
   Yuu opens the door fully, the first thing he could see without the light on yet is a tall oval like object in the back of the room, with a white sheet over it. The ravenette walks into the room slowly, looking around for the light switch, his hair swaying a bit as he did so. Turning it on he gasps. The door was black and ugly as hell looking incredibly old yet the inside of the room was nothing like it. Yuichiro looks around the room, it's white with not a stain on the wall nor wall. His emerald eyes land on the sheet again, "What could be behind it..?" He wonders.

    Curiously, he pulls the sheet down. He's met with his reflection.  
"A mirror..?" Yuu looks at the antique mirror. It's quite large and is indeed oval like with it's frame being made up of dark twisting like spirals. It is beautiful. 

"Ey! Baka-yuu!" Kimizuki calls, going down the stairs, looking for Yuu.

    The raven hair boy quickly put the sheet back on to the mirror, not wanting Kimizuki to see it since he didn't want him to take a liking to it and take it.  
While shutting the door, jade met with copper. "So you actually went in....!"

                  ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

    The day after of Yuichiro's vist to the basement he found himself back there. When he went back to play the game with his friends the previous day he didn't really pay attention. His mind was on the mirror, asking so many questions to himself with no answers. Till he finally let curiosity get the best of him. Yuu finds himself back in the room and walking towards the mirror.  
He stares at it for what seems like forever till he finally begins the mission of taking it up to his room. 

                ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘ ⎈ ⌘⌘

LOVE ME PLEASE. I KNOW, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER ADGJFGHDD BUT OH MY GOSH ADGHF REAAAAAAAAAAD anDFORGIVE PLS

Ciao ;A;  
\- Kalona.

                   


End file.
